


Long Distance

by MCRrhi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Meeting, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRrhi/pseuds/MCRrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now I was here. Minutes from our first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance

I hate admitting how I met Frank to people. Tell someone you are in a long distance relationship with someone you never met, and you're sure to get the whole spiel. "What if they're a murderer?" "What if they're a fat eighty year old man?" Also, it's sooo 21st Century to meet someone online. Did that deter me from falling in love? No. I think there is someone out there for everyone, but you just have to look. With the internet, it's possible to search. I'm happy, and I know Frank as well as I know myself. I know he's not some old man trying to get his rocks off. That's why I'm here at this airport. 

"Gee, his plane just landed!" Mikey shouted excitedly. It was nice to have a brother who supported you. He was as nervous as I was, but less shaking. I could barely hold my phone, yet I kept checking it. When Mikey said that, my head snapped up. "He should be entering any minute now. You nervous?"

"Mikey, I can barely breathe. Do I look okay?" I replied, fussing with my hair. He laughed and smoothed the front of my shirt.

"You look fine, Gee. I'm so excited to finally meet your boyfriend. I can't believe you're finally meeting him after five years!"

Yes, five years. Five years of constantly checking my messages to see if he had said anything. Five years of scheduled Skype calls. Five years of "Goodnight, baby, I love you.", with no kiss. I met my boyfriend five years ago, but I haven't seen him in real life. Now I was here. Minutes from our first kiss. 

"Gee, look!" Mikey shook me, pointing. Down the escalator came the boy I had only seen on the screen. His black/brown messy hair was covered with a black beanie, and his gloved, tattooed hands held suitcases. Confirmation he was actually staying with me for the month. His guitar was strapped to his back. I couldn't believe he was actually there. I blinked back tears of joy. He finally looked over, and hurried off the escalator. Mikey pulled out his phone, and recorded me running over to where Frank was. The distance was unbearable. He let his bags drop, and he wrapped his around my waist. 

"Hi." He said, looking up and flashing me a toothy grin. He was crying too. 

"You're shorter than I thought you would be." I commented, laugh/crying. He stood on tiptoes and kissed me, and I reciprocated. I knew people were staring, probably in disapproval. I didn't care. My life was in front of me. My short, punk rock, amazing, loving life. The kiss seemed to last forever. We were stuck in time in the moment. We finally pulled away, and Mikey was next to me, recording us. I wiped my eyes, and Frank did the same. 

"Hi, Mikey." Frank said, "It's nice to finally meet you." He said, shaking his hand. 

"It's nice to finally meet the man who makes my brother so happy." Mikey gushed. I blushed. Frank clung to my arm, and looked up. 

"I'm so fucking happy. I love you."

  
"I love you too, Frankie."

 

 


End file.
